In Which Kain Plays Nurse
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Kain gets to take care of a sick Zero. His joy is boundless.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'd been feeling down and so pulled up some old reviews people had written me and found that many had asked for more Zero/Kain. So I hope this little fic makes you happy. ^_^**

**Rest assured I am still working on chapter 7 of Will to Protect; this is just a small detour.**

**Ill:**

When Kaname had ordered Kain to stay with Zero because he was ill, he'd been a good deal less than thrilled. Honestly, Zero was foul-tempered and violent when he was healthy, what would he be like when he was sick?

**Made:**

However his thoughts made a 180 when he saw the pathetic bundle of misery buried under a mountain of covers. He also understood why Kaname had ordered him to mind the boy as opposed to Takuma, the other vampire would mean well, but his soft heartedness would have him mothering the defenseless boy to death. Kain on the other hand, while possessed of a decent bedside manner, wasn't inclined to smother.

**Amiable:**

Zero is a surprisingly amiable patient and that just makes Kain worry more. Honestly, the ex-human was not made to be agreeable. Though it was cute, in a way.

**Mute:**

He found his will tested when it came for Zero's first dose of medicine. The mute plea in those violet silver eyes almost had him putting the foul tasting medicine down. The only thing that stopped him was the thought of what Kaname would do to him if he didn't follow the pureblood's orders.

**Iron:**

So the fan-girl proclaimed 'wild-one' summoned up his iron will and got the medicine down his patient's throat without too much fuss. He still felt guilty though. The guilt only increased throughout the day with each subsequent administration of medicine.

**King:**

Sometimes, Kaname thought, it was not so good to be King. Particularly when the one you love was sick and needed tending and you had to attend Council Meetings instead of tending him. He could only hope Kain was doing as he'd ordered.

**Cobwebs:**

As Zero steadily pushed the cobwebs of sickness away, he was confused. Someone was in the room with him he knew, but it wasn't Kaname. Who would Kaname trust enough… He sat up and gave a coughing laugh at the head of spiky red hair lying propped on the bed. That could not be comfortable. He slide out of the bed and pulled the larger vampire in with him.

**Better:**

When Kaname came through the door, he was assaulted with the sight of Zero, who looked a great deal better than he had, and Kain curled together in the bed, and for a moment felt a surge of resentment. He shook his head, he'd chosen Kain specifically to get this result, he knew that Zero was fond of the other vampire and once he'd realized it he found that the idea didn't bother him. Quite intriguing really, but that could wait for another day.

He sighed and after changing into some pajama pants, he slide in on Zero's other side and went to sleep.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Bit vague on the pairings but I may do some follow up chapters, I dunno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking:**

Upon waking, Kain found himself in a very, er, compromising position to say the least. He'd fallen asleep sitting next to Zero on the bed and now here he was curled up in bed with not only the silver haired vampire, but with their gang leader as well.

**Adorable:**

He wondered if it was bad that he found the pair of them cuddled together asleep utterly adorable.

**Loll:**

Kain lolled on the bed, watching the other two sleep, unwilling and really, unable to leave.

**Lief:**

He was quite lief to stay there for all he was certain that it wasn't a positive life choice. If Kaname didn't kill him for cuddling with Zero, Ruka and Hanabusa would kill him for cuddling with Kaname.

**Farce:**

He was stunned when Kaname's eyes popped open, and he realized that the pureblood being asleep had been an utter farce. He silently said his prayers, hoping his end would at least be quick.

**Leaning:**

Between one instant and the next, Kaname was suddenly leaning over him, a look in his eye that was indecipherable to the partially cowering noble. His heart beat a rapid tattoo in his chest as his gang leaders' face came closer and closer until he could feel the brush of heated air on his ear and the brush of his lips and fangs as he spoke.

"Good morning Akatsuki, did you sleep well?"

**Overreact:**

Kaname watch in amusement as Kain struggled to not overreact to his innocent statement. Honestly, he felt a little justified in torturing the noble simply for presuming to cuddle with Zero without getting his permission and for not instantly leaving the bed when he awoke.

He pulled back and smiled sweetly at the befuddled young man before turning his head to Zero as he began to wake up.

**Wail:**

Kain wanted to wail his confusion. Honestly, what the hell was going on? Kaname had turned his attention to Zero at the silver haired boy slowly emerged from sleep and Kain was grateful to have a momentary reprieve to collect himself from the rampant confusion he was suffering.

He made to slide out of bed when he suddenly had two different pairs of arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist.

"Hey," said Zero sleepily, "don't leave."

"Yes Akatsuki, we have a lot to talk about and can't do so if you take off on us." Said Kaname silkily, the smirk in his voice an audible thing. Kain shuddered. This wasn't going to be fun.

**Escapism:**

In a desperate attempt to spare himself a little Kain attempted to imagine that happy place everyone was always talking about in a vain attempt at escapism. Kaname's fangs on his throat and the tightening of Zero's arms around his waist said his efforts to ignore them weren't appreciated.

**Reality:**

With a resigned sigh, and an unhappy hello to reality, he slowly turned himself around the face the pair and braced himself for what was bound to be a less than enjoyable talk.


End file.
